Substitution
by Mistress Zipper
Summary: Al walks in on his brother doing something he wants to help with, but can't do it on his own. Elricest. Ed x Al - strict. Rated M for content.


**WARNING: SERIOUS ELRICEST. **Also, have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **The Elric brothers don't belong to me~

* * *

><p>Al, as a typical human soul trapped inside a hallow suit of armor, went shopping, usually for food for his older brother. He would carry the bags, untiring as usual, and pick up the fruit, vegetables and whatever else, look to see if there were any unnecessary bruises, and then pay for it, moving to the next booth shortly after. One day, though, after coming home from shopping, he slowly and quietly walked into the apartment with Edward lying on the bed, concentrated, eyes closed, his bare legs spread wide. A bottle of lotion was thrown on the ground a few feet away, the top open and the contents leaking out slowly. Al, not realizing at first what Ed was doing, didn't move an inch, the bag still hanging off of his arm, slightly swaying from his past movement.<p>

Soon, the younger brother's eyes wandered down between those wide-set legs to see a fully erect, wet penis pointing up at Edward's chest, a hand wrapped around the base, squeezing slowly – tight... loose... tight... loose...

Edward and Al gasped at the same time, masking the empty suit again. The younger one's body stiffened, making only a slight noise, but the ex-state alchemist didn't notice. His large cock spat out a white liquid, the alchemist's body shaking, his body stiffening and a drawn-out word overflowing from his mouth:

"A-aaal!"

The door slammed, and Edward jumped about a foot high, another thick rope of seed pulsating out onto the sheets.

Outside the door, fruit and veggies lay on the floor, a paper bag on its side. Al was already gone, empty feet pounding and echoing inside of him as he zipped down the stairs, going out the apartment building as fast as he could. He couldn't believe it! How could his brother think of him that way? Al could understand his own feeling toward his brother, but with no physical body to have sexual relations with the other, he couldn't bear it. He yelled at dogs who barked at him as he walked by, and stomped his feet angrily, thinking to himself that he was so useless, that he couldn't reciprocate to his brother the way he wanted to. He stationed himself in an alleyway quite a ways from the apartment building.

_I know it's wrong,_ he thought, _I know it's wrong, but I can't help myself... what can I do to make him realize that I'm not just a suit of armor? I'm... I'm in love with him!_

"Agh!" he snapped, punching a wall, "Damnit!"

He thought about where he was – Central, of course, but where was he? He was next to the marketplace. Living, breathing people, with living things, with living everything. Just thinking about it made him angry, but he contained his anger well by sitting down on the side of the alleyway against the wall and brought his legs up to his chest. Thinking again to how he could satisfy his brother, he knew it would have to be something living, not cold and hard like himself.

… Or, at least, something that felt real.

He thought for a long moment, and then got up, realizing what he had to buy in order to create what he wanted to give to his brother. He started his walk to the marketplace, the money from his brother still in hand.

* * *

><p>Edward sat next across from the window, a chair beneath him and his pants now on. A frustrated look was masked on his face, seeming as if someone had called him short. The bed where he was first placed was now stripped of its sheets, the sun coming in through the window and basking it with it's warmth. The lotion that was on the ground was capped and set on the side table next to the bed. The ex-state alchemist felt the need to go and warm up in the sun, but he knew he had done something wrong, and he sat there as a punishment for himself.<p>

_Had Al really seen me? _Ed wondered, off topic. Of course Al had seen him, but he didn't want to admit to himself. He would had much rather it be Havoc or Riza, so he could at least keep his secret safe. If it had been Roy, though –

A wicked smile climbed up onto his face, and he laughed a bit, thinking of the terrible things he'd do to Roy if he had heard him and watched him do such a private act. A stab here, and arm across the room – the whole shebang. Ed's face soon went back to a somber-looking emotion, and he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, legs spread wide and slumped in the chair. He sighed a few times, waiting for Al to get back from shopping – or where ever he was. The older boy had already picked up the produce that Alphonse had gotten for them, and set it on the incredibly small possibly-two-person table, an apple next to the paper bag with a bite taken out of it.

Soon enough though, Ed heard Al walking up the stairs to the apartment. His body got a little excited – the entirety of it was so taboo, it could help itself. Edward on the other hand frowned and kept staring at the sun spot on the bed and now reaching the wooden planks of the floor.

Al walked in the door with another bag in his hands, smaller, yet the bottom of it filled out and tearing in places. Ed didn't look at him; ashamed and embarrassed, he kept staring at the light.

"Brother," Alphonse said, his hand tightening on the bag a little, "I saw what you did."

"I know."

Al stepped forward, setting the small bag down on a second chair placed a few feet away, back turned to him. "Brother, I don't want you to be angry with me because of this... But I heard what you said, too... And, I have... to say this before I don't have the courage, but... I lo – !"

The suit was caught off by his brother slipping around his empty form, reaching for the bag. "So, Al, what'd'ya get me?" he smiled wide.

Alphonse stepped forward in front of the smaller one with an intense stare. "Edward, I love you. And I don't want you to interrupt me again, I just want you to go sit back down and listen to what I have to say."

Edward looked up at him and blinked a few times. Again, his body rattled with excitement, and he was caught shivering. The male nodded before going to sit back down, facing toward his brother, his chest pressed up against the back of the chair.

"Brother, I feel bad for not having a human body that can feel – I want to help you with your urges and possibly make mine real again, though I won't be able to feel them. After I left, I started to think, and I realized how I can make this happen." Al turned around and grabbed the bag with his right hand. Turning back around, he looked at Ed to see him smiling still, as if happy to have his brother here, as if nothing happened. He opened the bag and pulled out the two objects that were in the bag, seeing Ed sit up slowly with his eyes wide.

"I bought latex gloves and a radio and made these for you... I didn't know what you liked more, but I made one so it could move like your hand did... The squeezing..." The armor made a weird noise, as if he was shivering himself. He held in his hands a dildo and a penetrable toy, both not very fleshy toned, but they were beautiful to Ed's eyes.

The young adult got up, and walked over to his brother, placing his hand on the penetrable toy and taking it from the other. He looked at it, and saw that it was the anus of a human, making his knees go weak for a second. "A-al," he said with a gentle tone, "H-how do you plan to use these?" he asked with a glance up. His face was flushed red, including the pinking of his ears.

Al gave a gentle gasp, and then placed his hand on Ed's face, giving a confident voice. "I'll show you."

Though there was no actual kissing, their foreheads touched with passion, Ed placing chaste kisses along the armor his family once owned. They made it to the stripped bed, Ed's back landing against it's cushion while Alphonse's left knee pierced through it with the spikes. The penetrable toy left Ed's hand when Al took it from him, setting both of the toys aside as he stripped the pre-adult down to just his underwear. The armor drank in what he saw, anguish flooding him as he wished that he would have his hands back for just a day, just for a second, to feel the other's warmth.

The boxers were pitched, the slot in front hardly covering Ed's slightly-over-average 7 inches. Al reached and grabbed the lotion without looking away from Ed's scarred yet oddly beautiful body. He was toned in the way that wasn't Alex Armstrong, yet not lithe enough to be Wrath or Envy. He was the perfect in between point, still having a little weight to him, but that made him curvy, and more appealing to his natural instincts. Al leaned forward and put his mouth piece on Ed's chest as if to kiss it, and then moved up to his collarbone, and further to his neck. It would have to do for now, how awkward it may be, but he knew there would be a time where he could actually kiss his brother, and that time would be soon. He knew it.

Edward quickly slid down his boxers to his knees, then grabbed the lotion bottle from Al's leather hand and flicked it open, more excited than before. He licked his lips, knowing what his brother was trying to do, but time was not to be wasted. His fully erect cock was not in the mood for imaginary kisses and – "A-ah..." Ed squirmed, a breath leaving him while those leather hands wrapped around the sides of his torso and thumbs pressed against his pert nipples, rubbing up and down and causing a new sensation.

The ex-state alchemist knew that he was going to be liking leather in _that_ kind of way very soon.

Al let out a moan, his soul erupting with passion. His hand left Ed's side, reaching for the lotion to find it open and the top filled with the substance already. Not wanting to waste any, he scooped up some with his finger, and brought it up to Ed's vision. "W-where do you want it first, brother?"

"Al..." Ed said wistfully, "Damnit..." he looked away, blushing, "You know I'm not good with these kind of things... You're so perverted!"

Before Ed could say another word, Al smeared the lotion off of his finger and onto the male's entrance, the chill sending lightning through Ed's veins and spine. "I don't want to hurt you brother, but I don't think I have a choice. I don't want the leather to rub off inside of you," Al said with a concerned voice.

"R-right," Edward nodded, and looked over at the 5 inches of latex that was about to be inserted into him. He gulped kind of loudly, sweatdropping as he thought how much it would hurt, or at least that's what he thought would happen. He watched Al reach over and grab the thing by the base, and realized its shape: A thick head with a bodacious middle and a smaller base. It was meant to stimulate what was inside of him, and he blinked a few times. Al had made this for him?

He blushed as the curvy dildo aligned with his entrance. Al looked at him with a few blinks before pushing him down onto his back. "W-we're going to try this a couple times, okay? Just tell me what you like, brother," he said with a gentle, invisible smile.

The leather hand pushed a little on the latex dildo, twisting at the same time, but not going into him. Al was going to stretch him out with the dildo instead of doing it with his fingers before doing any damage to him: Ed had to walk tomorrow! Again, the push and twist, this time a little farther. Again, about six times before the head finally popped into him fully, the thickest part spreading him wide for Al's viewing.

Ed shivered, the still-cold lotion making him feel odd, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would; it probably would have hurt more if Al had shoved into him completely, but he didn't – bless his soul – and it probably wouldn't have hurt all as much as he thought it would in the beginning. Ed pushed himself up onto his elbows, cock not at all it's full height any longer, the feeling giving him not as much pleasure as he wanted. "H-hey, do you think that we could speed this up? I don't want to disappoint my little brother, you know!" he smiled gently, and Al could have melted there.

"How fast, brother?" he asked, pushing the thickest part past the ring of muscle so the base would touch his posterior and leave him feeling full, the head brushing past his prostate and bringing the fleshy male's cock to full attention again.

"W-whoa!" Ed gave a cautionary bite to his lip, "What was that?"

"I – I don't know."

"... Let's... let's try that again, okay?

Al nodded, and then tried to pull the dildo all the way out of him, only to have Ed stop him. "Not... all the way, okay? Like, little... thrusts. So that it's rubbing that spot. That felt really good."

Again, Alphonse nodded and began doing the small tugs and pushes, leaving Ed breathless and writhing as his prostate was constantly rubbed and prodded by the head of the 5 inch dildo. His eyes rolled back into his head as it flew back, his braided hair tickling the mattress, cock weeping with pre-ejaculate like Al had never seen before. "D-damnit, A-aaal!" he moaned loudly, "I'm g-gonna – I'm..." His hips rose from the bed, one foot pushing off of Al's armor as his other foot pushed off the mattress, the leather hand slipping off of the base as Ed came, a strong shot of seed pulsed outward and splattered across the top of the window, a strong orgasm that racketed throughout his body and left him gasping for air when he was finished, spots of his own spunk on his chest and in his hair. His automail rested against his chest, trying to calm himself down.

Al internally smiled, reaching to grab the latex. "I'm taking it out of you," he said, gently tugging on it before it finally was released by the hard, tightened muscles of Edward's posterior, coming out with a satisfied slurp and a few strings of internal juices attached.

Edward moaned extensively, reaching down and holding his dick in his hand to keep it from weeping onto his stomach. "... I..."

A leather hand raised and pressed against his lips, smelling of the clean lotion and hearty, earthy hide. "Don't say anything more. I'll take it from here."

Ed's lips remained sealed as the leather slowly crept upon his skin, rubbing his legs gently and lovingly, up to his hips and chest before coming back down and around, taking a firm hold of Ed's ass one hand and his sack in the other. The older brother blushed immensely hard, eyes wide, though he didn't speak. A massage occurred, a rotation of both his ass cheek and his sack, a gentle squeeze, and soon his erection was high and proud. The ex-state alchemist smiled smugly, and reached for the replacement lube, putting a small line on his hand before stroking his cock a few times, getting it slick and happy.

Al grabbed the latex toy that hadn't been used yet, and brought it up to Ed's lubed fingers, not saying a word before he was fingering it, making it the consistency of internal organs. Al would have blushed if he could have, thinking of the possibility of him being the receiving end of Ed's fingers, and that made him rattle loudly, making Ed smile even wider.

"You've been so kind to me, Al, why don't I put on a show for you?" he said, twisting his fingers around for any poke-y parts inside, just in case.

"B-brother, you don't – !" Before Al could say his thought, Ed laid down sideways and undid his hair, letting it flow freely, the toy in his hand. He put it above his face and began to lick the entrance with vigor, even though it tasted like lotion, he enjoyed it as if he were licking his brother.

Al gave an involuntary shake, and even though he couldn't physically feel any sexual stimuli, his soul filled up with such heat and welling feelings, that he knew that he was feeling quite randy. "B-brother!" he said with a shuddering, lust-filled voice.

Ed dipped his tongue inside, the sensors inside squeezing his tongue gently, making his own cock twitch, a quick drop of pre landing on his stomach. He couldn't wait to enter this beautiful contraption.

The suit emitted a breathy moan before snatching the toy away from the other. "L-let me... do the honors?" he said cautiously, to get an excited nod in return. Al climbed onto the bed, weaving himself so Ed was still laying down, legs draped over the hallow metal ones. Ed glistened with sweat, hair flowing to the side with wet lips and his amber eyes staring deeply into Alphonse's. The younger brother gently took a hold of his brother's shaft, pointing it upward toward the ceiling. He placed the toy at the head before slowly working his way down, the damp entrance making it a bit harder for Ed, but giving him the same amount of pleasure.

The older brother bucked up into the sexually friendly embrace, sheathing himself fully into the fake Alphonse. He moaned loudly, eyes closed and arms lifting above his head. "R-ride me, Al," he said with frustration in his voice. "M-make me... come inside you," he moaned again and again as the leather hands moved the penetrable toy on Ed's dick – up, down, up, down, circular motion, up, down – watching his brother writhe as if Al was human again, and he was really riding that beautiful flesh.

An orgasm for Al was impossible, of course, but his soul was having the time of its life. The feelings that welled up inside of him made him feel like he was floating on air as well as melting in lava. He pushed down extra on Edward's gorgeous cock and waited a few seconds before starting a harder, slower rhythm.

Sooner than Al would have thought, Ed arched his back and growled at Al to "Keep going, I'm so fucking close... Nngh! Damn, Al... You're so bad... Fuckin' ride me..." his head tilted back and his hand wandered down to his thigh, as if searching for Al's human leg, but Al didn't have one to give.

"Fuck... Agh, Al... Damnit, tell me you love me... Ah, tell me... Fuck, tell me!" Ed said gutturally, bucking up into the last few thrusts he had left.

"I love you, brother – I love you!" Al said, pushing down with Ed's thrusts as he knew that he was going to blow his load. "C-come inside me!" he added, fully into the action.

"I l-love you, t-t-too!" he moaned, snapping his hips up hard, Al's hands almost pushed off, and came inside the toy that Alphonse had made him, the sticky fluid leaking out of the hole that Ed occupied and dribbled down to drip onto the bare mattress.

Alphonse took away his leather hands after a minute, Edward not moving except for the dribble of semen and the rising and falling of his chest. "Brother?"

Edward didn't respond, but sat up, taking away the squeezing toy to put aside, and then lay down again.

The younger brother repeated himself, "B-brother?"

"Al...?" Edward looked down caringly, but with bags under his eyes, seeming so tired. "Thank you." The older Elric knew that Al was smiling on the inside, and even with tears in his eyes. Ed pushed the toys off the bed with his foot and hand, and then scooted back to invite Al forward, as if to cuddle. He wasn't warm, no, but a hug was a hug. Alphonse lay down silently, wrapping his cold metal arm around Ed with a pillow between them.

"I love you, brother," Al said with a gentle touch to his human arm.

"I love you, too, Al."


End file.
